Killing The Time
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Things are very interesting when you have a grumpy clone, a calm atlantean, a cheery martian, an angry archer, a hungry speedster and an annoying bird as your teammates. To Life Gina Crock... not so much. Join Life as she tries to adjust herself as a heroine. (One-shots!) Awesome cover by Night Owl's Shadow!
1. The Magician and the Wolf

**A\N: **I have no idea to where I have to fix these chapters in my story** 'Life of Death' **so here is the place where all my _extra_ ideas for Life and her interactions with others will take place so hope you like it :3

* * *

Wolf lowered himself to the ground, his eyes fixed on the raven haired girl standing infront of him. His tail swished from side to side as he eagerly awaited her orders.

The grey-eyed girl smirked as she petted his furry white head, "Patience Wolf." Life advised the enormous beast.

Turning around, the dark magician's eyes fell on her 'audience' which consisted of none other than Wally, Artemis, Conner and Kaldur (and Megan too as she watched from the kitchen).

Wally sat on the carpeted floor, interested more in the female vigilante rather than Wolf. Artemis lay on the couch, arms crossed as she stared at Life. Conner was seated beside her, face expressionless. Kaldur sat alone and Mg'ann was in the kitchen baking cookies.

Robin however, was in his room, doing what God knows best.

Life was about to show them all a few tricks she and Wolf had been practicing and nobody had anything better to do so they all had willingly agreed.

"When are you going to start?" Artemis questioned, frustrated by boredom.

Life threw her a smirk as she cocked her head, "I need someone to announce mine and Wolf's show first." She gave a toothy grin.

Before anyone could talk, Wally shot his hand in the air. "I'd love to!" The emerald-eyed speedster grinned at her.

The red-head cleared his throat as he looked at his fellow teammates, "Atlanteans, Martians, Kryptonians and _angry_ Archers…" Wally ducked, dodging a _cushion_.

He glared at Artemis who stuck her tongue out at him, "I, Wally West; the speedster, presents to you; Wolf the _mutant_ wolf!" He motioned towards Wolf who 'woofed'.

The fastest boy on earth then gestured towards Life, "And Life the _beautiful_ magician!" A grin cracked his face as the said girl blushed at what he had called her.

"Can you please start?" Conner asked, growling slightly.

Life smirked as she looked down at Wolf. "Alright Wolf," She clapped her hands.

"Sit!" She ordered.

Wolf obeyed as he sat down on the carpeted floor.

A tiny smile stretched across Conner's lips as he clapped for his furry friend, surprising the others who exchanged glances before joining the clone.

"Stand on your front legs," Life said as she took a step back.

The white beast instantly held himself up on his front legs, shocking his 'audience' who hooted for him.

Life grinned, "Now bark!"

Pushing himself on his all-four feet, Wolf barked.

"Now…" The magician smirked as she snapped her fingers, her knife appearing in her hand. "Balance this," She ordered, tossing the sharp bladed dagger at the beast.

Wolf grunted as the dagger's wooden handle rested on his wet nose. He balanced the knife on the end of his wet nose as he stood back on his feet.

Applause filled the room at the trick as Life gave a bow. "Good job," Kaldur complemented the two, smiling.

A few tricks later, everyone was grinning and hooting for the magician and the beast. The performance was turning out as an excellent idea to kill the boredom which was disturbing all of them before.

Propping her hands on her hips, Life grinned from ear to ear. "For our final act!" She announced as Wolf stood beside her.

She cocked her head down at him, "Wolf shall fetch the _most annoying thing_ in the world," The brunette cackled.

Following her order, Wolf ran out of the room, disappearing into the halls as he left very confused super teens in his awake.

Wally opened his mouth to comment when Life held her hand up, stopping him, an enormous smirk plastered on her face. Artemis however, couldn't help it.

"What is he—"The pretty blonde was cut off by an echo of _yells._

All heads whipped at the source of yells and they all were met by a very odd sight.

Wolf could be seen running for their room, his mouth holding a leg as a yelling _boy wonder_ was being dragged beside him. Wolf dragged Robin into the room, jumping infront of Life and placing Batman's protégé infront of her before straightening up and giving a happy 'woof'.

The beast and magician looked at their gaping audience before giving a bow.

Wally rolled down on his back, laughing like a madman. Artemis began to snicker as Kaldur sighed, a smile on his lips. Conner's lips slightly twitched upwards. Nonetheless, they all applaud at the fabulous 'act'.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Life smiled widely at them as Wolf happily barked.

Robin, however, pushed himself up, puzzled by the whole situation. "Okay will someone please tell me why Wolf came barging in my room, grabbed my foot and dragged me here?!" The young hacker growled, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

He was rewarded by hooting and laughter.

* * *

**A\N: **Remember the review button is your friend~ ;)


	2. Sickly Déjà Vu

**A\N:**I got 47 visitors for the last chapter! Woohoo! Though, reviewing will be nice :D I gladly accept ideas so if you want me try something for Life… feel free to say! This idea is something my brother 'sort-of' gave me XD

_Thanks to Readingisdabest, ThatAwesomeGirl, IsaBean, SnoWolf22, Piggythelaw, Robinrocks, Animegal1357, Guest, hitboy47 and Vitani for reviewing!_

* * *

Biting her lower lip, Life stared at the _chocolate bar_ in her hand. Her eyes were fixed on it as if it might just come to life and attack her. Now if someone was there they'd probably think the magician had lost her mind as she just sat alone on the couch of the living room with the chocolate bar in her hand, her grey eyes piercing into its 'chocolaty soul'.

Life brought the chocolate bar up to her eyes, reading its label. She had found it in her room, lying underneath her bed and judging by the layer of dust on it as well as the words that read it was made fifty years ago she had come to the conclusion that she just needed to throw it into a garbage can.

And just about she was going to do so, she changed her mind. The black-haired beauty began to peel of its upper wrapper and to her surprise the chocolate inside was still fresh.

The magician closed it to her nose, trying to track the smell of rotten food but she was only met by the strong delicious aroma of _chocolate_.

Life knew she shouldn't be doing this but resisting such a yummy treat was proving very hard for her.

"Meh," With that she bit into the chocolate bar.

Slowly her tongue began to roll around the delicious contents that now accompanied it in her mouth. Life could trace nuts as well as caramel in it. She happily hummed as she swallowed it.

"So good," Life squealed slightly as she licked her fingers that had gotten a bit dipped into the delicious chocolate.

She cocked her head at the bitten-chocolate bar. _Maybe one more bite…_

Just when the grey-eyed girl was about to take another bite out of the_ lost but now found_ chocolate bar, voices of her teammates rang in her ears.

Upon hearing them, she jumped up from the couch and headed for the kitchen where her friends stood. Life entered the kitchen right in time to see Mg'ann scream 'my cookies' as the Martian girl floated to the oven and telepathically took out the _tray of burnt cookies_.

And just when Life was going to say some apologetic words to the emerald skinned girl, she saw a sight that made her eyes stretch wide as dinner plates.

Robin; the boy wonder, stood leaning against the island _without_ his _dark shades_.

Life had to blink a few times. She couldn't believe he wasn't wearing his shades making everyone see his _dark brown eyes_. Though, she nearly tripped on her own feet when he walked up to the counter and began stuffing the burnt cookies in his mouth.

"Mhmm…" He grinned at Mg'ann. "Wow, they're still good _green-cheeks_." He winked at the Martian girl.

_Did he just call her green-cheeks?_ Pain made its way to the dark magician's head as she tried to process it all.

"I'll make more?" Mg'ann said with a weak smile.

Just when Life was about to blurt out multiple questions, Aqualad interrupted her. "It was sweet of you to make any," The dark-skinned Atlantean smiled.

Robin grinned at Mg'ann as he leaned against the island. "I'm Bob." He told his _real name_.

Life nearly had a heart attack. _His actual name was Bob?!_

Robin or rather 'Bob' continued, "See? I already trust you with me secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." He pointed to the sink which made Life's head whip into the direction and her jaw hit the floor.

_Wally. _Wally stood near the sink, arms crossed over his chest, wearing _dark sunglasses_.

"Flash's forbidden Flash Junior from telling anyone his _real name_." The shades-less boy wonder smirked as the sunglasses wearing Wally West glared at him.

_The world was coming to an end_… Life knew it.

Without another thought, she walked up to Kid Flash and whispered, "W-wally?" She couldn't believe she was stuttering.

Said boy snapped his head at her and even with the glasses, Life could feel his eyes wide as saucepans beneath them.

"H-how do you know my name?!" He whispered, shocked.

Life rolled her eyes, "Cause you told me!" She hissed.

"What's up with everyone?" The brunette questioned. "And why the hell isn't Bird Boy wearing his glasses?!" She growled, gesturing towards Robin who was _flirting_ with Mg'ann.

"The hell is going on?!" Life whisper-shouted to the speedster.

In return, Wally grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Once out, he got on his knees. "_Please_, please don't tell Flash you found out I'm Wally West! Otherwise, he'll ground me from being Kid Flash!" The red-head begged the gaping magician.

Life massaged her aching temples. "Wally, just tell my why everything's _sickly déjà vu_?" The grey-eyed girl inquired worriedly as she pulled him to his feet.

Wally gave her a confused look when all of a sudden he was pushed aside by a grinning boy wonder. "So, I heard you're a magician?" Robin smirked at a frozen Life.

"How about we make _magic_?" Robin or rather Bob grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Staring blankly at him, Life clamped a hand to her mouth as she felt her stomach churn. _He just hit on her. The damn obnoxious Boy Blunder just hit on her. _She was definitely going to throw up.

The two boys looked at the girl with worry. "Whoa, Life you feeling okay?" Wally asked with concern. "Dude! She's turning pale!" Robin exclaimed worriedly.

Life ignored them as she tried to stop her breakfast from coming out on the entire floor. _She was more than disgusted!_

"Life?" She could hear Robin say. "Life?"

"Hello… earth to magic girl, do you copy?"

"Life!"

"Hey wake up, Rabbit!"

Eyes fluttering open, Life pushed herself up on the couch before whipping her head to the side only to see the boy wonder _wearing his shades_.

Though, Robin was slightly concerned when the magician gave a cry of joy. "Oh my God! That was just a _dream_!" Life exclaimed happily causing an eyebrow to be raised by him.

"Uh… yeah." The young hacker cocked his head. "You sort of dozed off on the couch." He told her before stuffing is hands in his pockets. "Black Canary's calling. We got training to do."

The raven haired boy quirked an eyebrow when Sportmaster's youngest began staring at the chocolate bar in her hand. "Okay…" He scratched the back of his head. "I'm leaving." He said, spinning on his heel and walking away.

Upon seeing this, Life quickly called out to him. "Robin! Wait!"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. _Did he hear it correctly? Did she just call him Robin instead of Bird Boy, Wonder Bread and all of his other nicknames?_

He looked back. "Yeah?"

Life couldn't believe she was asking this. "You're name isn't _Bob_… is _it_?"

It took Robin twenty seconds to absorb what she'd just asked him. "No, Life." He offered her a friendly smile.

"My name isn't Bob." Batman's protege assured.

And he couldn't help be amused when she ran a hand through her hair, shouting 'Thank God!' but he was sure she'd gone insane when the Mistress of dark Magic threw a _mysterious_ chocolate bar down and began stamping it with her foot, mumbling curses.

* * *

**A\N: **No offence to anyone named Bob! Reviews make me smile ~


	3. Sharing a milkshake

**A\N: **Ooh… everyone loved the last chapter. I once ate an old chocolate bar when I was little and I had these weird dreams… :P Anyway, to those who don't know who Life is, I want to say to you that please read my story '_**Life of Death**_' to know about her as these are small one-shots about that fic.

This is a fluffy chapter!

_Special thanks to Piggythelaw, Animegal1357, Guest, SnowWolf22, Kid-Flash01, __kankananime123__ and Kate the saint for reviewing last chapter!_

* * *

Plopping down on the floor, Life settled her steely gaze at Artemis who stood straight, holding a bow and arrow as she tried to find the right angle to shoot at her target.

Life never liked archery, infact she thought it was useless. She found the use of a _crossbow_ far better than a bow and an arrow.

A groan left her pink lips as the magician massaged her aching temples. For an unknown reason (or the mission with Black Canary), the grey-eyed girl was suffering from a headache. She'd taken a pain killer but it wasn't helping at all.

"You okay?"

Life cocked her head. Her grey eyes meeting darker grey ones. Artemis sent her a worried look.

Smiling, Life answered, "It's nothing," She told the blonde. "A headache, that's all,"

Artemis gave her shoulder a bounce as she turned to glare at her target. Though, the archer was startled when a _gust of air _passed beside her and stopped infront of the magician.

Curly raven locks brushed against Life's forehead because of the speed of the figure. A smile stretched across her lips as she pushed back her hair to look at the speedster.

Wally grinned at the girl, his eyes twinkling with mischief. The thing that caught Artemis and Life's attention was the enormous glass mug filled with thick pink liquid that he held.

"Hey guys," Wally greeted as he sat on the cool floor beside Life. "Whatch ya up to?" He inquired from them.

Artemis couldn't help but ask, "What is _that_?" She pointed her arrow at the glass mug.

The red-head looked down at his hands before smirking, "Oh _this_?" He held the glass up. "This is the Wall-man's _special_ milkshake!" He tossed a grin at Artemis who rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to her archery practice.

Life parted her lips to say something when a current of pain went through her forehead making her gasp and clench her head.

Wally shot her a surprised look, "What happened?" He asked as Life winced and straightened herself.

"Having a major headache," She groaned.

Arching an eyebrow he further questioned, "Did you take a pill?"

The fourteen year old nodded in response.

The red-haired boy remained silent before holding the glass up to her, "Take some of my _special milkshake_. It always helps me when I have a headache," He offered the drink.

Life arched an eyebrow, thinking whether or not to decline the offer. Upon seeing this, the world's fastest boy rolled his green orbs. "Don't worry, Beautiful." He threw a toothy grin.

"I'm _not_ Robin so this milkshake is a hundred and ten percent _poison free_," Wally assured with a laugh. "It won't kill you,"

Life couldn't help but laugh as well, "I know that," She grinned sheepishly.

The magician took the glass from the speedster before pressing its rim to her lips and hesitantly took a sip from it. Life's eyes widened as her taste buds found the milkshake heavenly delicious. She took another sip, a larger one this time.

"Wow," She looked up at Wally who had to bite his lip from snickering as she now held a milkshake-mustache. "This is _awesome_!" Life said with a smile before taking another slurp.

Chuckling, Wally smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

On the other hand, Artemis scoffed as she pulled the string of her bow and notched up an arrow.

Life thanked the speedster as she handed back the glass. Wally smiled before drinking and when he pulled back from the glass with a happy sigh, he was awarded by a giggle from the magician.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling.

Life giggled even more, "You've got a _pink_ mustache,"

Smirking, the fifteen-year old said, "You've got one too." He pointed out, laughing.

Like a small six year old girl with no manners, Life wiped her lips with the sleeve of her brown hoodie causing the speedster to laugh out loud.

Artemis slightly gritted her teeth, annoyed by the two. The pretty blonde closed her left eye and pulled the string harder.

Wally bumped his shoulders with Life, "You know," The red-head smirked. "We've drank from the _same_ glass so we've indirectly kissed," He winked at the girl whose cheeks had flushed a rosy pink.

Jaw clenching and string pulling tightly, Artemis gave a low growl as her teeth grinded together when all of a sudden she felt something _wet _creeping on her right hand.

When the Vietnamese blonde looked at it, she found the feeling nothing other than _blood _which was leaking out of her palm.

With a sharp gasp of pain, she dropped the bow as well as the arrow and clenched her wrist, lower lip quivering as she stared at the crimson liquid oozing out from her hand.

In a flash, her teammates were beside her.

"Artemis! What happened?!" Life questioned as she grasped the acher's wrist.

"Your hands all _bloody_!" Wally exclaimed with worry.

Artemis snapped her head at him, glaring daggers. "Jee, like I _didn't _notice Kid Obvious." She hissed at him.

Ignoring her snappy comment, Wally rushed to the medical bay to get the first aid box.

Even in pain, the blonde rolled her eyes, "It's okay, Life." She told the younger girl whose eyes were fixed on her hand, "I just gripped the bow string too tightly."

Life however, examined the deep string cut before placing her own hand over it, confusing Artemis. When the blonde was about to point out that she was just going to get her hand dirty by her blood, Life cut her off.

"_Evig reh feiler morf eht niap" _A spell rolled off the raven-haired girl's tongue and as soon as it did, blood stopped leaking from her hand.

Artemis blinked, surprised as Life pulled her hand back, a smirk on her lips. "That won't heal it but it'll stop the blood flowing out," She looked up at Artemis.

"My spells aren't that modified that they can heal," She gave a nervous chuckle.

Artemis smiled down at her before frowning at her blood covering Life's hand. "Sorry about that," She apologized.

The dark magician glanced at her hand before laughing, "It's alright. What're friends for anyway?" Life tossed the elder girl a smile but she was startled slightly when she saw a very odd _resemblance_ between Artemis and her father.

Artemis quirked a blonde eyebrow as she felt uncomfortable by the stare she was receiving from the magician.

Suddenly, a blur entered the room and stopped beside them. "Here's the first aid kit!" Wally said as he held up the white box before kneeling down and masking Artemis's hand.

Satisfied with his work, the red-head gave the girls a grin. "So…what now?" He asked as he leaned back.

Artemis and Life shared a smirk, "How about you make more of that _special _milkshake of yours?" Artemis grinned.

* * *

**A\N: **This was something I wanted to try. I threw in some _Speedspell_ as well as some _sisterly_ bonding! The review button says hi~


	4. Pranking a bird

**A\N: **This happened to my friend once and we all had fun :D

_Thanks to Piggythelaw, Hitboy47, Animegal1357, Kid-FlashB01 and The unknown for reviewing!_

_Oh and to The Unknown: Broken Souls has been begging me to update it as it's been two months :/ Don't worry! It'll hopefully be updated on next weekend! Your vote has been taken in account! :D_

The following chapter can be considered as High T so yeah...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the following except for my original character whom you can find on my story _Life of Death_. These ideas have either happened to me, my brothers, my friends, people I barely know about or I just came up with them :P

* * *

Artemis groaned as she snuggled into Wolf. She found the beast warm, cozy and soft. She ignored the small whine from the other side of the couch that belonged to none other than Wally. The red-head was also busy in snuggling into the warm beast.

The pretty blonde could clearly see Kaldur sitting on the alone couch, his lips pressed into a straight line. Megan sat with Conner on the other. The two aliens didn't even looked bothered by the Arctic mission they'd just come from.

Her gaze then traveled to Life. The magician sat on the two-seat red couch. Life looked tired out and for some strange reason; Artemis almost found her adorable in that polar stealth costume of hers that matched Robin's costume a lot except that it had an attached mask and a fluffier white cape.

Speaking of which, where was the boy wonder?

"Hi guys!"

_Speak of the devil…_

Robin entered the Hall of Justice; happy to see his teammates who looked they all were ready to drop to the ground. The boy was in his civilian clothes, dark shades covering his eyes. He hadn't accompanied them in the mission as he was with Batman in Gotham who had a mission of their own.

As he approached them, he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Wolf who was sandwiched between Wally and Artemis, both of them hugging the animal for warmth.

He exchanged small smiles with the others before crouching beside Life who didn't even bother to open her closed eyes and look at him. _Everyone's really tired, _the young hacker thought.

"So…" He smiled at Kaldur, "How'd the mission went?" He asked.

The Atlantean began telling him about the breath-taking adventure they'd all experienced today. Robin listened with interest. Kaldur went on from how'd they boarded the bio-ship up to how Life had nearly drowned into the ice-cold water.

"You don't say?" Robin mused, scratching his chin when Life snuggled closer to him causing Goosebumps to scatter around his body.

"You're so _warm_," The magician mumbled, cuddling his arm.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, unsure what to do. Slowly, he slid his arm around her neck as she pushed herself even closer, trying to get as much body heat as she could.

Smiling to her, he cocked his head at a smirking Artemis who simply asked why were they all here instead of Mount Justice.

He gave out a sigh, "The zeta-tubes aren't working properly." Robin told her. "So we're stuck here…"

In return, the pretty blonde groaned as Wally pushed himself more into Wolf.

A _ring_ filled the air which caused Life's eyes to snap open. "Where's _that_ coming from?" The raven haired girl groaned, straightening up from her seat.

Robin mumbled something under his breath as he pulled out a shining black Smartphone. "Sorry. I sorta forgot my com-link at home," He said before answering the call.

"Hello Batman," He greeted his mentor's on the other side.

Wally's head shot up as a smirk spread across his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He fixed himself on his seat, grinning from ear to ear as Robin continued his talk with the dark knight.

"I'm in the Hall of Justice with everyone else," The young hacker informed his father slash guardian. "We're all just sitting around and doing noth—"He was cut off by a speedster's yell.

"Dude!" Wally grinned. "At least, pull your _pants_ back up!" He snickered.

Every head snapped at him, surprised by the sudden outburst of a lie. Robin stared at him, disbelievingly when he began answering Batman, "No! Wally's just messing with us! Of course I'm _wearing_ my pants!" He cried out.

Life cocked an eyebrow at Wally who winked in response. It didn't take time for the magician to get what he was trying to do. Smirking, Life decided to add her own comments, "Can someone get boy wonder another bottle of _beer_? He's all out!" She yelled, holding back snickers.

Robin whipped his head at her, masked eyes promising murder as he began explaining into the phone, "I am not _drinking bear!_ I'm telling you their just trying to make me look bad!"

Wally had to bit his tongue from laughing like a maniac, "But Life! He's already had _seven_!" He exclaimed.

_If looks could kill, Wally and Life would've been fried a million times about now._

"I am not _drunk_, Batman!" The boy wonder cried out into his phone. It wasn't clear whether his face was red from embarrassment or anger; _p__robably both._

Megan, Conner and Kaldur stared dumbly at the others, not knowing why they were all trying to hold back laughter.

Wally had his bottom lip bit between his teeth as he held back laughter while Life and Artemis had their hands on their mouth, snickering madly.

What Artemis did made Robin blush and Wally and Life nearly die from laughter, "Hmm..." The archer hummed teasingly. "Aren't you _naughty_, Wonder Boy?" She purred, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Face turning beet red, the poor thirteen-year old cried into his phone, "No! Batman! I swear! This is _not_ what you thi—"

The call had ended. Batman just hung up on him.

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, Robin glared at the terrible trio who'd just humiliated him infront of his mentor.

Life broke into a fit of giggles while Artemis had her hands clenching her sides as she laughed and laughed. Wally had _literally_ fallen of his seat, roaring with cackles and chuckles.

The others simply stared, confused as Robin felt his cheeks as well as ears grow hot.

"What is wrong with you all?!" He threw his hands up, angered.

Wally tried to answer him, "Dude! Relax. We were only kidding."

"Yeah," Artemis finally managed to say as she tossed him a smirk. "We were only _messing _around with you,"

"_Messing around_?! You call that _messing around_?! Batman will get here any second to see what's going on!" Robin gritted his teeth in anger.

Life pulled herself together as she wiped a tear, "Puh-lease," She said, smirking,

"The zeta-tubes aren't working. There is no way Bats can get here,"

Ironically, the Zeta-tubes announced:  
**Batman B-Zero Two**

* * *

**A\N: **Lol… if this made no sense to you then ask me XD What do you think will happen when Bats enters the room :P _Review~_


	5. Hating with care

**A\N: **I was shuffling through my documents when I found this chapter. You guys are lucky because after this chap, I won't be updating for the next two week! D:

Thanks to _Luvinurbuks, sdren, Kid FlashB-01, Animegal1357, IsaBean, RobinRocks11 and Nearlynormel _for reviewing last chapter!

* * *

Artemis rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked through the cave halls.

She had a small headache which she knew wasn't because that Red Inferno and Red Torpedo tried to kill them all. It was because of the stupid _arguments_. Arguments shared by no one other than _Life_ and _Robin_.

God! She didn't know why they fought so much!

The witty comments, insults and comebacks during missions were starting to annoy her. Even Kaldur had to pry the two youngsters away from each other in the hope that it may provide them all with some silence.

Why the magician and the bird hated each other? She _didn't _know.

Stopping in her tracks, Artemis arched a blonde eyebrow at the scene infront of her.

Robin lay on the couch, _sleeping._ His head was cocked over to the side of the couch and judging by the screen of his wrist computer which was still on, the blonde got to the fact that he must be working when he dozed off.

Though, Artemis slightly felt sorry for him that his dark shades were still on his nose.

Out of the blue, a loud yawn startled her and instantly she hid herself in the shadows of the night. And that's when she spotted a _certain_ grey-eyed girl.

Life walked into the large room, her hair wet. A towel loosely hung on her shoulder as she continued to walk in, mumbling something which sounded a lot like curses to Artemis. The blonde assumed she had come out from the showers. That did explain the wet hair.

But, Life stopped, and Artemis hoped that she hadn't spotted her. Luckily, Life hadn't.

Blinking at Robin's sleeping body, Life cocked an unamused eyebrow but soon, a smirk stretched across the magician's lips, confusing Artemis.

The raven-haired girl looked around, trying to make sure no one was watching. Artemis however, felt her eyes grow wide when Life reached out for Robin's glasses.

The pretty blonde suddenly felt relaxed when Life clenched her hand into a fist and pulled it back, frowning. "Idiot," Life muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the boy wonder.

Artemis watched with interest as Life continued to glare at him. For a minute, she thought Life was going to throw him out of the window.

The fifteen year old was amused when Life gave out a sigh and tapped Robin's wrist computer, switching it off. Then, she lifted his legs and softly placed them over the couch before fixing his upper torso into a more _comfortable_ position.

"_Ekat ffo sih seohs_" Life chanted and in the blink of an eye, Robin's combat boots lay on the carpeted floor, leaving his feet bare.

Placing a hand on her hip, Black Canary's protégé casted a spell, "_Evig mih a teknalb" _

A navy blue _blanket _hovered over the boy before gracefully falling over him.

Artemis didn't realize that she had starting grinning. The sight she was seeing was _very_ rare in her opinion.

Taking the corner of the blanket, Life pushed it up to the young hacker's chin. A yawn escaped her lips again and the magician rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Giving the sleeping teen a final glance and feeling satisfied with herself, Life began to walk away, yawning and saying something about having a good night sleep.

What Artemis wasn't expecting was when Robin _peeked_ up from the couch, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. He looked in the direction the magician had went before snuggling back into the blanket, his smirk not fading a bit.

* * *

**A\N: **_Review_, my lovelies~


	6. Monster in the closet

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed :3**

* * *

It sounded like _thunder_.

Or maybe the heavy breathing of a _monster_.

Life mentally told herself to relax. She told herself not to freak out by the fact a monster was hiding in her _closet_.

When the magician had entered the room to have a good night sleep, she was definitely not expecting strange deep voices to be escaping her close closet.

Trying to relax the beating of her heart, the grey-eyed girl took a step towards the closet as she extended her arm to open it. Biting her lower lip, she mumbled, "Please don't be a _mutant_ spider," She prayed silently.

And with that she flung open the closet's door.

What she wasn't expecting was when a weight of a hundred pounds dropped on her and she landed on the wooden floor with the body on top of her, crushing her like a hammer.

"Help!" She tried to scream but the heavy body muffled her scream and morphed it into a squeal.

Though, Life gave a blissful sigh when whatever that was on top of her stood up. She tilted her head up to look at the figure and she was surprised to see it was no other than the boy of steel himself.

"_Superboy_?" She asked with eyes as wide as marbles.

Conner looked down at her, an embarrassed look on his face. "Hey," He said awkwardly.

Life pushed herself back on her feet, her silver eyes not leaving the Kryptonian for a second, "What the hell were you doing in my closet?!" She questioned, eyes narrowed into a glare.

Conner sighed before answering. After hearing his '_problem_', Life was left extremely puzzled.

"So let me get this straight? You miss your pod in Cadmus and since you don't have a pod here so you're sleeping in my closet?" Life repeated, feeling ever word crazy and unbelievable.

That seemed to make the clone even more embarrassed. "Yes," He said flatly, folding his arms over his chest and looking away in the hope that she won't see his cheeks grow red.

"How come you don't sleep in your own closet?"

"It broke."

There was an _awkward_ silent.

"Uhh... Well, if it makes you feel better then you're more than welcomed to sleep in my closet." The raven-haired girl gave her shoulders a bounce, not knowing what to say more in the situation.

Conner gave her a slight nod, murmuring a small 'thank you'. And with expressions as hard as a rock he hopped back into the closet, closing its wooden door shut.

Standing there now alone, Life rubbed her now aching temples as she muttered something about her life being extremely weird.

The girl switched off the lights before hopping into her bed. She pulled the blanket up on her, yawning.

Feeling her eyelids drop, she snuggled into her pillow. And just when she was about to sleep the loud rumbling noise began to come from the closet again.

Life scowled deeply as she cupped her ears with her hands. Grabbing a pillow, she threw it at the closet.

"Damn it, Conner! Stop snoring!"

* * *

**A**\**N**: Reviews are love~ :3


	7. Pain

**A\N: Thank you all for reviewing :D**

* * *

The magician's lower lip quivered as she dug her nails into the arm of the couch.

Life groaned, clutching her leg which had a deep _cut_ carved into it.

It was a simple mission. Get in, take the information and get out. But like everytime, someone in the Team messed up and they all ended up fighting for their lives. Life knew she should've paid attention when that damned guard tried to slaughter her with that enormous axe. She knew she should've!

His attack had some how landed up her right knee (damn that stupid skirt which didn't protect her leg!) and now she was suffering because of it.

She had treated the cut when they had reached the cave. It didn't hurt before but now... Now it was burning. The pain was creeping over her leg causing her to bite her lip as she restrained herself from bawling her eyes out.

As she tried to soothe the pain, mentally making a plan to kill the bastard who had given her so much pain, she was definitely not expecting a heavy thud on the couch beside her.

The sight she saw would've made her choke if she was eating something.

"Robin!" She shrieked in horror.

The Boy Wonder had his Robin costume torn into bits and pieces with a thick crimson liquid dripping from his chest.

"Life..." Robin drawled, his head cocked to a side. "Help!" He reached out for her.

Forgetting the blazing pain in her leg, Life panicked. Robin was dying! He was dying!

"What happened?! Who did this to you?! Oh my God!"

The masked boy didn't answer her. Instead, he reached for her with his right hand.

Robin coughed, "Life..."

"I-I know I'm not gonna live longer but please..." He coughed badly.

Life felt as if heart would jump out of her throat. "Please what?!"

"Just please," He raised his hand, "Hold my _hand_ before I die."

"Hold your hand?"

Batman's protegé nodded, "Y-yeah... I'm d-dying." He choked out.

The magician at one obliged as she took his gloved hand into hers. "I've got you," She stroked his hand gently than she intended to.

Though, Life was surprised when Robin's face lit up with a smile and he sat up.

"Thanks! That feels great." He tossed her a toothy grin.

For a few seconds, the brunette just stared at him with eyes as wide as saucepans. "You're not dying?" Life blinked.

Robin grinned, "Nah... I was just messing with you," He laughed.

But the Boy Wonder winced when Life's grip on his hand tightened a bit too painfully.

"You damn idiot! I thought you were dying!" Life hissed as she tried her best to crush his palm between her fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Robin tried to break free from her grasp.

"You had me worried sick!" She murderously glared at him.

Finally, Robin got his hand back (uncrushed). And once he did, he started cackling. "You should've seen the look on your _face_!" His cackles made the magician's blood boil.

"It was _hilarious_!"

Life snapped, "It _wasn't_ funny!"

Robin folded his arms behind his head, smirking proudly, "All this time I thought you _hated_ me but now..."

Life seriously wanted to _stab_ him.

His smirk seemed to grow as he chuckled, "I think you really _like_ me."

Readying herself to reach out and slap him hard on the neck, a sharp bolt of pain stopped her.

Instantly, Life grabbed her leg as her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

"Life?" Robin quirked an eyebrow at the girl whose eyes were tightly shut.

"You okay?" His eyes widened when he was awarded by _whimpers_ from her.

Robin scooted a bit closer to her, "Are you trying to get payback? Cause if you are then that's not funny,"

"It h-hurts!" Life stuttered the pain in her leg crawling up.

It felt like a hundred honey bees stinging her at once.

Robin couldn't help but gape when tears began _streaming_ down her cheeks. "Life! What happened?!" He questioned, trying to soothe the girl down.

In response, the girl sobbed, "It burns!" She cried out, clutching her leg tightly.

"Look, if you're _faking_ this then I'm sorry for the prank!" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

Painful sobs began escaping Life's throat as she weeped badly.

Her head began to throb and the world started to run in circles. Life didn't even feel Robin's arm wrap protectively around her small waist as he began saying something which she couldn't make out properly.

And then everything went pitch-black.


	8. A Speedster's love

**A\N: A huge shout out to **_Night Owl's Shadow_** for making the amazing cover photo for this story. *Hugs* Thanks so much! You all should seriously check out her story, '**Stone Hard'**. It is awesome!**

**A reviewer asked if Life is Artemis's sister. Well dear, yes. Yes, she is. But both of them don't know that so Shhh… ;) But if you want more info on that, read my story 'Life of Death'!**

* * *

Wally _liked_ her. Scratch that, he _loved_ her.

She was like the most beautiful thing in the world. She was his _world_, his _universe_ and his _love_. Whenever he was happy, sad or even bleeding to death, when he was with her it was like he was in heaven.

She healed him. She could heal his body as well as his heart.

He didn't like the fact Conner was sometimes around her. No, the red-head hated the fact that the clone was seen looming around her. He even minded it when Kaldur or even Robin was with her. He didn't like it when anyone even stood near to her.

Infact, he hated it as Megan was _always_ with her.

He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to express his feelings. He knew that it was kind of stupid but his desire for her never seemed to cease. God! If someone saw him saying that to her, they would think of him as a lunatic. But she was so amazing, so magnificent, and so great. Oh and the heavenly things she kept _hidden_ made him drool and howl like a hungry wolf. He _needed_ to tell her how he felt.

So tonight he was going to _do_ it.

He was going to let her in his feelings.

Tip toeing to the kitchen, he stopped. There she stood, in all her magnificent beauty.

He sped beside her, "Hey there, Beautiful." He muttered huskily.

It didn't take long when he had his arms wrapped tightly around her broad figure.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I so love you." He grinned, his hands roaming over her body.

He began showering her with kisses when a voice cut him.

"W-wally?"

Wally snapped his head to the side, only to see a familiar grey-eyed magician.

Dressed up in her blue pajamas, Life had her eyes wide as she stared at the speedster.

But before he could explain everything to her, she interrupted him.

Life cleared her throat, "Wally… why are you making out with the_ fridge_?" She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

Like lightening had struck him, Wally jumped away from the refrigerator. His freckled cheeks flushed red, "I can _explain_!" He blurted out, his face hot.

The magician tossed him an uncomfortable look before stalking towards the basin.

Wally watched her as she filled a glass of water and turned around to leave.

"Err… sorry to_ interrup_t you two." Life coughed in her hand, smiling weakly. And his face colored red even more.

Though, he quirked an eyebrow when he saw her shoot the fridge a_ jealous_ look.

"I'll just leave you guys_ alone_ now."

He swore he saw her smirk.

He nodded slowly, "Thank you."

Relief filled the speedster's lungs as Life walked out from the kitchen. Once she was gone, he turned back to the refrigerator.

"Now," Wally rubbed his hands together, smirking deviously as he wiggled his red eyebrows "Where were we?"

* * *

**A\N: Review! XD**


	9. Meow

**A\N: Thanks a lot to '**KAT of Fanfiction**' who wanted me to write this =^_^= For those who're think why am I not updating Life of Death, then I'll just like to say I don't wanna update it. :/**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Recognized Artemis B-Zero Seven, Death B One Zero**

The Zeta beams announced the arrival of the two heroines.

"And then we tied him up and handed him to the police!" Life completed her whole story.

Artemis nodded as the two strolled towards the couch. That's when the blonde heard something.

"Life, be _quiet_!" Artemis hissed at the younger girl.

Life sent her a dumb look, "What?"

"Do you hear _that_?" The pretty blonde asked her. Life raised an eyebrow, "Uh… I don't hear anything." She answered flatly.

Artemis rolled her grey eyes before looking down at the couch, "I think it's coming from here." The archer said as she carefully leaned down.

She pushed her hands inside the couch's cushion, searching for the source of the noise.

Life was highly amused when Artemis pulled out a small _kitten_.

"What's a cat doing in the cave?" The magician asked as the blonde pulled the kitten in her arms.

Artemis merely shrugged, settling her steely eyes on the kitten that was hissing and wiggling to get away from her hold.

"This is an _extremely_ weird cat," She said aloud, eyeing the feline.

The cat wore a black and white domino mask as well as a small red cape. It had completely black fur that covered its whole back. Its belly, paws and the end of the tail was a snowy white.

Artemis was still wondering why the kitten was wearing clothing when Life pulled it away from her.

"Aw… it's so _cute_!" Life cooed, pressing the kitten to her chest.

The kitten _hissed_ in response.

Sending her an amused look, Artemis placed a hand on her hip. "I thought you liked dogs?" She inquired from her.

Life began scratching the kitten's neck and the hissing and clawing kitten at once started to purr, "Yeah, but I think I can make an exception." She laughed.

"I think its _Robin's_ cat," Artemis stated, cocking her head at the purring feline.

Life's face twisted into a scowl, "I don't think Wonder Bread likes cats," She squeezed the kitten to her chest, "And anyway, this kitten's _mine_ now."

Artemis smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "Really? What're you gonna _call_ it?"

The younger girl beamed, "I'll call her _Mrs. Sparkles_!"

In the next second, Artemis was laughing like crazy as Life glared at her, cheeks flaring red. "It _isn't_ funny!" Life argued, not noticing that the kitten was _blushing_ as well.

Artemis tried to stop herself, "I'm _sorry_," She cleared her throat, still smiling. She cocked her hip out, "Is _it_ a girl?" She asked.

Life looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

The kitten tensed up.

Sighing, Artemis began to explain, "Is the kitten a boy _or_ a girl?"

The stupid look Life sent her way made Artemis groan. Reaching for the kitten's _tail_, Artemis began, "Let me _check_,"

The kitten blushed a deep crimson and just when Artemis was about to lift its tail, it bolted out from the magician's arms.

"Mrs. Sparkles, come back!" Life yelled, running after the feline with Artemis hot on her heels.

The caped-kitten ran as fast it could, trying to find shelter from the archer and magician. As it looked around, a yelp escaped its lips when a pair of sharp teeth clasped on its upper neck.

"Meow!" It cried, yanked up from the ground.

Wolf growled, shaking the kitten in its clutches.

Upon seeing this, Artemis glared at the beast, "Wolf! Let the cat go!" She ordered.

In return, Wolf growled as it glared back at the pretty blonde, not releasing the scowling kitten.

"Wolf!" Life glowered at the white-furred beast. "_Bad boy_," She scolded him.

Artemis arched a blonde eyebrow as Wolf pulled back his ears and whimpered, giving the girl an unhappy look.

Life folded her arms over her chest, "Let _her_ go, Wolf." She ordered, scowling.

Artemis almost thought the domino mask wearing kitten frowned.

Opening his mouth, Wolf released the kitten, almost _offended_ by Life's care for the feline.

As soon as the kitten's paws touched the carpeted floor, it made a run for the living room.

Artemis resisted the urge to groan as the chasing game started again."Mrs. Sparkles!" This time Artemis called out, running after the feline.

The cute kitten snapped his head back, glaring daggers at her whilst running.

Life on the other hand, was gaining up on the kitten, "I got her!" She declared, eyes fixed on the caped-kitten which she thought was a _female_.

Giving herself a boost, she dived after the cat. Her hands wrapped around the kitten's small body. In response, the small feline cried out in protest. Life landed roughly on her stomach, a look of victory on her face.

"What is going on in _here_?"

The magician flinched at the cold tone. Mumbling a curse, she tilted her head up to meet the masked eyes of none other than _Batman_.

The Dark Knight glared at her.

The kitten however, gave out a 'meow' of happiness.

Batman scowled before kneeling down and taking the kitten from her hands. "Training. _Now_!" He ordered her.

Cape swishing in the air, he began walking towards the Zeta-Tubes. He petted the kitten's head, who in return purred. "Let's take you to Zatara. He'll _fix_ you." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Recognized: Robin B Zero One.**

The boy wonder stepped inside the cave, shades fixed on his nose. He gave out a heavy sigh before heading towards the living room.

After such a _rough_ day, he just wanted to relax.

"Do you guys know me and Life found a _kitten_ in the cave today?"

He gave a _silent_ groan.

The topic in the cave today was just about that kitten. Well, he _didn't_ want to talk about it.

Feeling a presence beside him, he cocked his head to it only to find Life. "Why the long face, _Boy-Destroyer-Of-The-English-Language_?" She inquired tauntingly.

He mumbled a '_shut up_' to her before burying his face in his hands. He was just _too_ tired to bicker with her at the moment.

Life shrugged before leaning in, "You _know_?" She whispered, a smirk resting on her lips.

"I liked you better as a _kitten_,"

The teenagers were startled when Life jumped off the couch, dodging a _birdarang_.

"Get back here!" Batman's protegé yelled, face red as he ran after the magician.

"I'll think about it,_ Mrs. Sparkles_!"

Life swore that the birdarang would've hit her if she hadn't dodged it.

* * *

**A\N: Review! X3**


End file.
